Problem: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{q - 1}{4} \times \dfrac{7}{9q}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{ (q - 1) \times 7 } { 4 \times 9q}$ $p = \dfrac{7q - 7}{36q}$